The V Word
by rane's fire
Summary: How do you coop with life when your immortal and everyone you love is dieing around you, and the love of your life has no memory of her past and believes that she is a monter. warning fem slash AxOC BxE JxOC
1. friends and enemies

Friends and enemies

Bella's POV

_I hate it here. Why is it so gloomy all the time . Why cant it be more like Phoenix with it hustle, the friendly people but most of all the warm sunny weather. I mean sure i am not much for the outdoor sports person(let alone anything that take coordination) but I do get a kick out of watching people make fools out of themselves while I sit in the shade sipping freshly brewed sweet tea. Why did I have to give up my happiness._ I sighed. _Just so my mom could be with her new husband without the reminder of the one who broke her heart._

I snap out of my thoughts when a loud banging sounded from my door. "Bella get up or you'll be late for your first day of school." Came the loud voice of my father Charlie. I looked up at the clock. it read 7:45 in bright neon green. "Fuck." I muttered quietly to myself had I really just been sitting here for an hour just staring out the window. I quickly got up and went to my closet to pick something out to wear. I quickly decided on a pair of faded bell bottoms, a pair of purple converses, and a purple long sleeve v neck. I ran to the bathroom bring the clothes along to save time. I turned on the shower and while I waited for the water to warm up I brushed my teeth since I'm pretty sure my morning breath would have gotten more gossip than my being the new kid will. I jumped in the shower and did a quick once over with my soapy loofah then I opened my shampoo and poured in in my hands then started to work it into my hair. The room began to fell with the sweet relaxing scent of strawberry. This was my favorite thing to do in the morning the warm water cascading down my body was always relaxing but in the morning its served as my kick start. It gave me time to think about what needed to get done in my day but I didn't even get to enjoy that today as a loud banging seemed to be the theme of the day in this house. "Bells I'm leaving for the station but you can call me if you need anything.

Oh and its 7:55 so you better hurry you don't want to be late on your first day do you?" I silently cursed my father for leaving me to fend for myself but I did need to hurry. So I moved to turn off the shower but instead bumped the wall causing the shampoo I had previously been using to fall and land on my foot. "Oh fuck" _what is it with my luck, why have I always been so damn __clumsy._ I looked down at my foot noticing a large bruise already forming. Well I guess its a good thing I decided to go with the converses instead of my flip-flops. I turned off the water and got out of the shower to towel off then quickly dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror combing my fingers through my hair I was so plain with my long brown tresses, dull mud brown eyes, and my pale skin(you would think I was albino because no matter how much time I spend outdoors in the sun I never tan). I left for the kitchen to see two pieces of toast waiting for me. _Well I guess dad didn't leave my to fend for myself after all._

So I garbed the toast and went over to the hooks by the front door to grab my keys when I noticed an extra set of keys with a note that read. **Hey bells sorry I had to leave early today so I wont be able to drop you off but you can take the truck this is your set of keys so don't loss them your going to need them to get around. Oh and I left you with the driving direction to your school in your car and don't forget your paperwork so you can get your classes.**I laughed. _There he goes again being a mom._ I grabbed the keys to my new truck and walked out the front door remembering to lock both locks. I looked at the monstrosity that was now mine and laughed. _well at least its better than walking_. As I hopped in the truck I notice not only have charlie left me driving direction but had put my bag in the car. I slapped my forehead how could I forget some thing as basic as my backpack. Wait where is my cell and my wallet. I started to panic when I saw another note from charlie. **I figured you would be to stressed to remember your stuff so I packed it all in your backpack have a nice day sweetie oh and please try to make friends.** I sighed silently thanking charlie for thinking ahead. With one last glance at the note I unzipped the bag to grab my cell. I saw a message from my mom saying **have a good first day** that's when I noticed what time it was. Shit it was already 8:05 and it takes 10 minutes according to the direction to get to the school and the late bell rings at 8:15. So I quickly read and mesmerized the directions and started the car.

It gave a loud roar signifying it's awakening. I sighed _wow not only am I going to be late but everyone is going to know It._ I slowly pulled out of the driveway to the street and look to see if there was any oncoming traffic not seeing any I gunned it down the road praying that there were no police officers on patrol. By the time i pulled in the parking lot it was 8:13. Woo I made it with two minutes to spare.

I parked in the only spot left which was between a silver Volvo and a big red Jeep. I looked at the Volvo and couldn't help but think who was the rich little brat was that brought that to school. Letting the thought pass I got out of my car only to bump in to a brick wall or person I couldn't tell all I could do what land on my butt. "Hey sorry are you okay?" I looked up to see a fit young man looking down at me. "Yeah I'm fine. sorry I wasn't looking were I was going." W_hy did I have to be so dang clumsy already making myself look bad and I haven't even made it in the building yet._ "Hey so you must be the new kid Isabella. My name is Mike. Would you like a tour of the school?" W_ow that's not creepy at all but I do need help finding the office and getting to my classes so I guess I should take his offer._ "Yeah sure Mike and call me Bella I hate the name Isabella it makes me sound so old." He just nodded and offered me a hand which till now it had slipped my mind that I was still on the floor. I took his hand then dusted off my pants. "Thanks" he smiled "no problem I know how hard it must be being the new kid in the middle of high school. So anyway the office is the first door to you right when you enter the building"

I nodded my head and follow him inside to the door he specified as the office. Then he turned "Well I better get going I'm already late but by the time your done in there I should be out of class." With that said he run off down the hall and around the corner. _Great from the sounds of it this is going to take forever. _I sigh for the umpteenth time today as I walked into the office. At the front desk sat a petite blond who looked like she was in her mid to late 20's. As if she felt my stare she looked up. "Hi how may I help you?" She said in a soft voice. _I guess she must be new also._ "Yes I'm Isabella Swan I have my paper work and I'm here to pick up my schedule." She smiled. "Thank you that makes my job a whole lot easier. Here is your card make sure to have all your teachers sign it. Oh and here is a map of the school." She laughed "don't want you getting lost now do we." I took the for offered card then the map and handed over my paperwork before heading out the door. I looked over the map, the school had a pretty simple layout and all my classes except gym were petty much in the same area. My first class was literature I looked up noticing it was in the same direction Mike had run off in.

I walked in to the class, everybody stop doing what they where doing to stare at me as I approached the teacher letting her know I was the new student and that I needed her to sign my card. _Why are they all stared at me I know I'm the new kid but really is there a reason they all are staring at me._ I scanned the room looking at all the faces I saw an empty seat next to a girl that looked more like a pixie than a human with her unnaturally flawless skin,her short black spiky hair, and not to mention how small she looked. The teacher took my card and signed it. The teacher turned toward the class. "Class this is Bella she is new here if you haven't already notice and please lets make her feel welcome here." Then she turned back toward me. "Take the empty seat next to Alice. Alice please catch Bella up on what we went over so far today in class and let her know what the assignment is. _So Alice is her name it fits her._ I walk over and took my seat to come face to face with Alice. "Um... hi" I managed to mutter out in my shock. _Wow lame not only is everyone looking at me funny but now I gave them more reason to talk about me._ "Hi as you already know I'm Alice so anyway introductions aside let me see your schedule." I handed her my card and she looked it over "it looks like I have 4th period biology and 6th period gym with you." I smiled well _at least she seems nice I hope we can be friends_.

After she handed back my card and explained what happened in class and the assignment it was few minutes till class was over but for some reason I couldn't get over the feeling of eyes on my back so I gave in to my curiosity. Turning in my seat to look behind me I noticed a girl in the back glaring at me. What had I done to piss her off. _Man smooth Bella already gaining enemies one your first day._

As I ripped my eyes from her the bell rang, I quickly grabbed my stuff and walked quickly out of class to get to my next class. My next class was trigonometry I basically went trough the same drill as the last class but I did meet another nice person by the name of Angela. Not only did I have her in this class but in my 5th and 6th periods so the only class I didn't know anyone in was 3rd period creative writing (sure I didn't need the class since I had literature but I love writing imaginative stories,so it was great for working on my skills). At the end of class Angela asked if I wanted to sit with her and her friends at lunch. Well I guess I should I have no one else to sit with. So I agreed. Taking creative writing may have been the smartest thing I ever did. Sure the first response I got from the class was the same as any other class but when I went to take my seat I met the most entrapping eyes I have ever seen I couldn't help but feel pulled into them. I didn't know how long I stared into those eyes until I heard the bell ring signifying the class was over I blinked had I really just ignored the whole lesson and stared in a complete strangers eyes the whole time.

There was something about those eyes that made my feel safe as people filed out of the room I tried to get a good look look at him I laughed quietly to myself. _Why did he look some much like Alice they could almost be twins the only difference really besides gender was the color oh their hair and height. _I glanced up at the clock realizing that the passing period is almost over so I quickly gathered my things and sprinted to my next class miraculously I managed to make it there without bumping into anyone or at least that's what I thought when I came barreling through the door running in to someone damn I know I shouldn't have said anything I was so close. When I looked up to see who it was I ran into, I saw was a beautiful caramel skin tone strong arms and thighs that had just the right of padding to soften the hard lines, she had curves in all the right places (not that I was looking or anything) but the thing that stood out to me the most were her eyes just a couple shades darker than your normal hazel that's when I was met with the angry glare from 1st period. _Shit there goes any chance of ever being her friend._ "I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." all I got in return was a glare. She got up, dusted her self off then walked to her desk without speaking a word. I got up quickly stepping on something as the teacher entered the room. I handed him my card like i had all the other teachers but there was one problem the only open seat was next to the mystery girl that seemed to hate my whole existence. Great can this day get any worse. I just tried to ignore the burn of the glares directed my way. I was relieved when the bell for lunch rang. Thank you God for saving me. I quickly packed my bag and left the room hoping to avoid a confrontation. I slowly made my way to what I assumed was the cafeteria. I watched kids stream in and out so I made my way inside it was much bigger than I expected. I scanned the cafeteria and saw a line of people getting food so I walk toward the lane but unfortunately my luck struck again as I ran into the counter that the trays were sitting on causing them all to fall with a major crash. _Great now everyone was looking at me again._

I just shook my head when a hand landed on my shoulder I looked up meeting the glass framed eyes that belonged to Angela. "Hey are you okay?" Her voice was full of concern. "Yeah I'm fine thanks for coming to check on me." Man whats up with me today. "Hey did you still wanna come sit with me and my friends." "Sure as long as your not worried I will embarrass you too much." "Non sense accidents happen to everyone. Now come on lets go" She grabbed my wrist leading my through the crowded room hey I know your new and all but me and my friends are going to hang after school if you wanna tag along we are going to la push. Cool I made a friend. We traveled in silence till we came to our destination. I scanned the faces at the table I noticed two faces. Too bad one of them was someone I was trying to avoid that's right she was there glaring away boring holes into me. I swore if looks could kill I'd have been dead since first period. I sat in between Angela and Mike but I was still across from her. Why oh why did they have to be friends. That's when the cafeteria went silent and all eyes were on the doors as a beautiful blond came walking through the holding the hand of the biggest high school kid I've ever seen. "Hey who are they?" Angela turned to me "Those are the Cullens, the blond that just came in is Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett is the big guy."

I nodded my understanding when another blond came in this one though he was a male. "That is Rosalie's twin brother Jasper. I could see the resemblance. Then my eyes met the eyes that trapped me earlier today. "That is Edward I see that way your looking at him don't get your hopes up he hasn't go out with any of the girls that have ever approached him." That when the door open once again. "And I sure you know Alice your guys have a few classes together." "**LISA**" came the happy high pitched voice of Alice. _Who is Lisa?_ That's when Alice came run toward the table and the mystery girl stood up and caught Alice in a hug. _Lisa? _" Hey Li what happened to your earring?"_SHIT._

Lisa's POV

I groaned waking up to the sound of howling in the woods and the chirping of birds. I sat up in bed to be greeted by the smell of pancakes, eggs, turkey bacon, and oatmeal. _Why does she always have to get up so early. I mean I love that she makes me breakfast every morning but for gosh sake it was 6:30am does that woman ever sleep. _A light knocking came from my door "who is it?" Even though I knew who it was but it is my way of letting her know that I am awake. "Its me sweetie I made a special breakfast for your first day of school." Came the voice of my guardian. I sighed "I'll be down in a minute Rane and thank you for breakfast." "Your welcome. Ill see you in a few minutes Ill make sure I keep your food warm." I just sat there for a few moments till I heard footsteps on the stairs. I got up and moved to the linen closet to grab my favorite big fussy yellow towel then I moved to the bathroom to take my morning shower. I turned on the water to my desired temperature and jumped right in. I let out a content sigh as the hot water washed over my body. _Man you got to love that tank-less water heater that Rane had them put in when she had them renovated this old house._ I opened my favorite peppermint shampoo pouring it in my hand then working it through my shoulder length hair. _Man I love this shampoo it seemed to awaken my scalp leaving a lovely tingly sensation behind._

After a lovely 30 minute shower I finally emerged from the steamy bathroom to walk in my room where my clothes for the day where laying already pressed and ready wear. _Why does she always treat me like a child that can't do anything of themselves. No matter._ I just put on the freshly-pressed white tee with my name elegantly scripted in brown on the front. Then I slipped in to my mid thigh khaki style brown shorts that I with help form Rane had alter to add a brown skirt like train to one side that reach mid calf it was sequence to where it sparkled in the right light. I walked to my wall length mirror to check my outfit (which ended up being a good think because I had forgotten my white studded belt.) then I put on my earrings my mother gave me (can't forget those,they are the last thing my mom gave me before she died.) before walking downstairs to join Rane in the kitchen. "Hey kiddo. Cute outfit I'd say you did a good job on altering those shorts." "Yeah thanks for the help." I grumbled out. _why does she still call __me that. Nothing will ever change with her._ "Hey Li am I still giving you a ride to school?" "Yeah. Why?" "I just wanted to know if you mind if we leave early I need to run an errand before I dropping you off." "Sure I don't care its not like anything exciting happening early at school anyways." "Cool lets go then." with that she quickly got out of her seat, grabbed her keys, slipped into her flip-flops and was out the door before I even was able to leave my seat. "Forget you and your dang inhuman abilities." I walked out the door and got in the car to hear a giggle come from Rane "so where are we going?" I spat angrily not liking her smug look that said 'I know something that you don't.' "no where special. I just need your opinion on a few things." "yeah yeah sure." "you better watch you tongue young lady." "what the fuck are you going to do put me in time out." I glared hard at Rane when she pulled the car to the side of the road.

She turned her head so that we made eye connect her normal lovely eyes swimming with rare to her emotions. What the fuck was the fear I saw in her eyes but soon the emotion was masked by anger. I shrank into my seat to escape the glare. Now don't get me wrong every little scares me but the last time Rane was angry it didn't end up too pretty. Rane sighed then pulled the car back on to the road "sorry Li I didn't mean to scare you." I just nodded my head. An uncomfortable silence surrounded us. After a few minutes we pulled into a parking lot. "We're here" Rane announced parking the car. I got out the car only to realize where she brought me. I looked out on a lot full of used cars that's right Rane took me to a car dealership. I was knocked from my trance when a salesman approached me. "Hey young lady are you looking to buy a car." I looked at him as if he was really that dumb. _Duh I'm looking for a car you ass hat I'm here at the dealership after all_ but before I could voice my thought Rane spoke up. "Yes. She is, but nothing over an '09 it's her 17th birthday in 2 weeks and I wanted her to have a car to drive around so she has a bit of freedom." I looked at Rane astonished. Even after our little spat this morning she still was buying me a car for my birthday. "Oh and Lisa you can pick out anything you like that is like I said before as long as it was made before '09." I smiled and turned to the salesman "Do you have any yellow convertibles older than '09?" "Well we do have one but it is a little pricey." I turned to Rane and looked at her pleadingly. She laughed " Hey don't look at me I told you that you can get whatever you want." I nodded and turned back to the salesman. "Can we see it?" He just nodded and took us farther into the lot passing several nice looking cars but nope of them called to me so I didn't even give them a second glance. After a few minutes I was starting to think that he was walking around in circles to get me to change my mind and get a different car but I was set on seeing my little yellow convertible. That's when Rane spoke up for me. "Hey Steven are we going to see that car or what."

_Steven?_ I saw the man flinch "ye... ye... yes we are I was just had to remember where we moved it." he sucks at lying. " that's bull shit Steven now instead of wasting our time take my baby girl to that car." Rane said in a low angry tone. "of course it right down here." we walk farther down the line when it came into view. I can't believe that the car was an '07 Eos .It called to me with its bright canary yellow paint job. As we got up close I noticed all the detailing looked like it was done in chrome. The interior was black with a large stripe of yellow strip down the middle of each seat and the headrests. The dashboard and the doors' interior was black leather. It had a navigation system already put in and a cord for me to plug in a musical device. I was awestruck. This car had everything I wanted. "I'll take it" Rane whispered to the salesman. "you haven't even test drove it." I heard Rane sigh "we are kind of pressed for time she has school in 20 minutes and its a 10 minute drive." "okay well lets go to my office to fill out the paper work and set a payment play that fits you." "how about you give her the keys and I stay here to fill out the paper work." "but I can't do that its against company policy." "What if I told you I was paying with cash?" the salesman turned and tossed me the keys "be gentle with her she is worth $35,000 dollars. I'd hate to see what the insurance on that baby is going to cost." I looked at Rane. She shook her head "just go for it and sweetie happy 17th birthday." I ran up and gave her a big hug, then a kiss on the cheek "thanks big sis." I run to the car I couldn't believe it this car was really going to be mine. I got in, put on my seat belt, adjusted the mirrors, then put the key in the ignition. I turn that key and the engine gave a quiet roar the purred like a small kitten. _Wow you can barely hear the engine._ I slowly pulled out of the lot on my way to school. _Lets see what this baby can do._ Lets just say I made it to school in less than 5 minutes.

I scanned the lot of a space I found one towards the football field. Before I even got out the car Angela and Mike where by my side of the car. _Wow that's right this baby is now my car._ "hey Li nice car. When did you get this, I don't remember seeing this when I was at your house Saturday." "Hey thanks Angela. I got it this morning its an early birthday gift from Rane" "Wow nice hey is your sis still single I wouldn't mind a suga mama." "you know what fuck off newton be glad I'm in a good mood otherwise I'd beat your face in." "i would love to be off fucking but I'm missing your hot..." his sentence was cut off by Alice smacking him in the back of the head. "Hey Li nice car I see Rane must have given you your gift early." "Yeah. So are you going with us to la push after school this time?" Alice's face wrinkled in disgusted at the mention of the name. "No thanks. you have fun without me plus I have a family thing tonight." "yeah sure you just didn't find any of the boys on the rez hot." I laughed "but nether do you Angela." "So I put my feelings aside to hang with you and your little boyfriend Jacob just so your sis doesn't come down there and kill him for deflowering you." My face started to heat up with blush "Really Ang you know they are taking it slow" came Alice's sarcastic remark. "You too Alice." They both just nodded when the bell rang. "Come on guy's time to kick off the new school year at least the three of us have class together." I nodded. "You can say that again." _Man last year English was so boring with out my two best friends._ We slowly made our way into the building when we heard a loud rumbling then a backfire. _What the fuck someone really needs to put their car down._ "I wonder who that is?" Angela seemed really curious. "It's probable the new girl." _huh._ "What are you talking about Alice." "I heard that during the summer that a new girl came to stay with sheriff Swan. Rumor has it that it is she is his long lost daughter." My face mimicked Alice's "gross who would fuck him."

"**Lisa**" I turned to see the principal coming toward me. Fuck really already in trouble. Great. "Watch your language young lady I know you were raised better than that now the three of you better get to class the bell is about to ring in a minute." "Yes 'um" all three of us said simultaneously as we hurried into class. The bell rang right as we got in to your seats only for the teacher to rearrange us by assigning seats. I sighed great now I'm sitting in the back of the class Angela is in the front because of her glasses and Alice is in the middle with an empty seat next to her. After 20 minutes the teacher told us our assignment for tonight and had given us the rest of the period to work on it. The class room fell silent when the door opened reviling a new student. So Alice was right there is a new kid in school. "Class this is Bella she is new here if you haven't already notice and please lets make her feel welcome here." _Wow nice one make it seem like we are asses to all new people_ then the teacher turned back to Bella. "Take the empty seat next to Alice. Alice please catch Bella up on what we went over so far today in class and let her know what the assignment is." Bella just walked over to the seat and sat down. I guess she must have been in deep thought because she jumped when she saw Alice standing next to here desk. "Um... hi" Bella finally managed to say. _Wow smooth dumb ass_.

"Hi as you already know I'm Alice so anyway introductions aside let me see your schedule." Bella handed her card to Alice and she looked it over "it looks like I have 4th period biology and 6th period gym with you." Bella smiled. I glared at that. That bitch better not be trying to steal my best friend or even think about hitting on her. After Alice handed back her card and explained what happened in class and the assignment. it was few minutes till class was over and I was still glaring at her. Well she must have felt it because she turned around and made eye contact for a brief second before turning back around. fuckin wuss. The bell rang so I got up to go to computers. I just sat through two periods bored as hell because my two best friends didn't have class with me. I was relieved when the bell for forth period rang. Finally man I didn't think I was going to make it much longer. I walked to the biology room to see Alice standing next to the teacher desk waiting for me. "hey Al so where are we..." I never got to finish my sentence as I was hit from behind. I turned to see who hit me for my eyes to fall upon Bella. Now I was really angry I was about to say something when I heard the teacher down the hall so I just got up and took a seat somewhere. I faintly heard Bella say something to me but I was too angry to understand what ever she said. She got off the floor as the teacher came in, she handed him her card, and he pointed in my direction. What the fuck did that bitch say to him. She just sheepishly walked toward me when I noticed that I had an empty seat next to me. Great now I have to deal with sitting next to her the rest of the year. All I could do the whole period was glare at her in-between righting down notes. when the bell rang she quickly left the class. Well at least I can have a Bella free lunch with my friends.

So I walked to the cafeteria and sat at my groups normal table. I was finally getting comfortable just siting with the guys and Angela when we heard a loud crash. What the fuck was that. Angela disappeared in the direction the sound came from after a few minutes she returned with that bitch of a new kid. Great my good mood has officially meet its end. When her eyes landed on me I glared at her. She looked away quickly again much to my delight. She then took a seat next to Angela and that stupid newton kid. When the cafeteria got quiet I knew my salvation for this annoyance had finally arrived for lunch."Hey who are they?" Angela turned to Bella "Those are the Cullens, the blond that just came in is Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett is the big guy. That is Rosalie's twin brother Jasper. That is Edward I see that way your looking at him don't get your hopes up he hasn't gone out with any of the girls that have ever approached him." I mentally chuckled at that of course the new kid would have a crush on him though I personally don't see why. "And I'm sure you know Alice you guys have a few classes together." "**LISA**" came the happy high pitched voice of Alice. I looked up when I heard Alice call my name. That's when Alice came run toward the table and i stood up and caught Alice in a hug. "Hey Li what happened to your earring?" _SHIT. _

I quick let go of our hug to check my ears. I became felled with rage and despair when my right hand didn't meet any earring. I slowly replayed my day through my head trying to figure out where I could have lost it when the scene from biology where Bella ran into me played. I lost it. " You fucker its your fault my earrings gone." Bella shrank away guiltily "what are you talking about Li?" came Angela's voice. "That little fucker right there bowled me over in class causing me to lose my earring that my mom gave me." I say realization hit the faces of those around me when Bella spoke up "I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you, I'm sorry I made you lose an earring but I can buy you a new pair I'm sure your mom won't notice." "Oh shit was the last thing I heard as I flipped the table to get a hold of Bella hitting only two times before Emmett came and ripped me off of her and carried my out to the parking lot. After a few minutes I calmed down enough to cry. I felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around me.

"You going to be okay Lisa?" I wiped the last tear that fell "Yeah I'm fine Al." "Li I'm sorry but I called Rane and she thinks its best that you go home and relax." "Yeah she is probably right." "She said she will be home when you get there I told her that was unnecessary because I was going to go with you but said that I needed to stay at school but she did say that if you didn't feel like driving I was suppose to ask if you wanted her to come get you." I just shook my head _I really don't feel like driving but I don't want her to come get me ether and then there is my car._ "Well there is one more option I could drive you home in your car and have ether your sis can drop my off at home or one of my siblings can pick me up." I nodded. "Thanks Al you always know just what I need." "Come on don't get all mushy on me that's my job. Now lets get you home before you try and kill her again."I laughed at that. The drive home was comfortably silent.


	2. shooting stars

Shooting stars

Lisa POV

I was almost sad when we reached the house and I saw Rane waiting outside for us. I got out of the car after Alice pulled in to my spot in the driveway. "Oh sweetie what happened?" I felt a tug on my heart at the worried tone in Rane's voice. I felt tears weal up in my eyes when I was enveloped in the warm comforting arms I've known all my life. "All I remember was something about my earring, a flipped table, punching something, and blood. Can I go wash up now?"

"Of course sweetie and I washed your towel it's in your bathroom." She let her arm fall to her side. "Thank you" is all I could say as I walked in the house climbing the stairs to my room grabbing an oversized tee, a pair of loose fitting CUT-OFF sweat pants, and a pair of ankle socks. Then I made my way to my bathroom to fill the tub. While the tub was filling up I sprinkled a few of my favorite lavender bath salts in and added some of my peppermint bath oil. When the tub was filled I shut off the water then slipped out of my clothes and in to the warm water of the bath. As the water started to loosen up my muscles I began think back to the words Bella spoke to me before I flipped the table. _"I'll buy yo__u new ones you mom probable won't even notice." _I remembered now I had busted Bella's lip before fuckin Emmett interfered. But that was probable a good thing otherwise I might have really hurt her. Yeah sure she destroyed my most prized possession but she is new she doesn't know what happened to my mom. But her ass better stay away from me something about her just seems to set me off. Then I started thinking about how could have Emmett reacted as fast as he had he wasn't even on the same side of the cafeteria. Could he be like Rane? No of course not Alice would have told me by now if he was. The water started to cool down causing me to pull the stopper out so the water could drain then stepping out of the tub garbing my towel so I could dry off. I then put on the clothes I have pulled out to slip in to bed for the events of today had drained me. I had fallen asleep as so as my head hit the pillow.

Flash back

It was special day not only had my big sister Rane come to visit but it was unusually sunny without a cloud in sight. We were in my mommy midnight blue jeep on our way to the park because I had Rane help me bug her till she agreed to play volleyball against us. Our ride to the park was filled with laughter and song. My mommy even packed a special lunch for us to enjoy after our game. "Mommy mommy what about right there." I said pointing to a big shady tree not far from the road we were on. "Sure sweetie that's a great spot what do you say Rane"

"Good eye that's a great looking spot kiddo" Rane said with a smile. I beamed at her praise. Mom pulled into the parking spot in front of the area we had all decided on. Mom got out to help me out while Rane grabbed the picnic basket with our lunch and the volleyball I quickly ran toward the spot yelling to my mom that I wanted to race her. So she run and she began to gain on me but I made it there before her. "Hey that's not fair Li you cheated you didn't even count" came the smooth voice of my mother. "Yes I did; in my mind." I said in my defense. I heard Rane laugh at our antics. "Hey kiddo you wanna help me lay out the blanket?"

"Sure Rane" I helped Rane lay out the blanket and I placed my special stones on the ends to weigh it down. "Sweetie do you wanna play first or feed the geese." Mom said lying close to me on the blanket. "I wanna play first mommy and I call Rane she is on my team."

"Fine. Gang up on the old woman. I see how it is Li you don't wanna be on mommy's team anymore."

"Nope because we lose every time to Rane" Rane laughed at that comment scooping me up. "Well how about you switch teams back and forth after each game Li so that way your mommy can have you on her team also."

"Okay but I wanna be on your team first."

"Well okay what do you say Jen. Does that sound okay to you?"

"Of course. Whatever makes my little girl happy." After 4 games it was tied 2 games mom and 2 games Rane "Okay this is the last game before we stop to eat." "Okay mommy. Then are we feeding the geese?"

"Yep now let's get this game started." We were half way through the game when a car came and speeded through the parking lot, up on the grass and through our game. All I remember was sound of breaking bones, shattering glass, and binding metal as Rane's arms surrounded me and carrying me safely away. "Mommy no mommy let me go I have to see mommy Rane help her please Rane she needs our help why won't you help her." I screamed at Rane I hit her over and over again crying. When I heard my mommy scream out Rane's name. I felt her stiffen before letting me go. I began running to momma.

End of flash back

Rane's POV

I had just finished with Steven and His boss who had come in to check each stack of bills to verify that I really had all the money up front and that I wasn't scamming them. Then I had to sit through them calling the police and then the bank to be sure that I hadn't stolen the money; so all that took me just shy of 3 hours to complete. When I finally arrived home it was 11:27 I sighed _well there goes most of my down time and I still have some house chores to do. _I walked in to the house putting my keys in the bowl by the door. I went up stairs to clean the bathrooms. _I guess I should start with one in the hallway then hit the on in my room and lastly hit the one downstairs._ I walked into the hall bathroom and my senses were felled with the lingering smell of peppermint. That's when I noticed Lisa's yellow towel. I chuckled. I remember when I bought that for her it was when she turned six and had just learned to swim. I picked it up and grabbed the towel basket walking to the wash room. I put them in the washer thinking back on how fun it was going to swimming classes with Li. I chuckled she was so determined to learn that she had me take her to a public pool to do her swimming exercises. I miss that happy little girl. No matter these chores won't do themselves. I was done with the bathroom and had the towels in the dyer and I was about to relax on the couch when my phone started to vibrate. I sighed getting up that better not be my boss asking me to come in early again. I checked the id it read Lisa with a picture of her at her 8th grade promotion. "What's wrong Li are you okay?" I was greeted by silence on the other line "Li Li are you there?"

"I'm sorry this is Alice Lisa's friend. Lisa had a fight at school and she is pretty shaken up?" said a sweet familiar voice. _Mary?_ "Oh I see is she okay?" now I was really starting to worry. "Yeah like I said she is a little shaken up." "Tell her she can come home I'll be here when she gets here."

"You don't have to do that Rane I was going to take her home and stay with her awhile."

"Non-sense you need to stay at school but if she needs a ride to tell her to call me and I'll come to pick her up. And that's final Alice." I hung up the line getting up to check the towels in the dryer. I needed something anything to take my mind off my baby girl possible being hurt. I took the towels out of the dryer and folded them, then put them away leaving Lisa's towel in her bathroom. I didn't have any more distractions and I couldn't take sitting inside so I ran outside and out to the street keeping a watch out for Lisa's car. I paced back and forth I looked at my watch what the fuck it's only been 5 minutes. It felt as if time was crawling. I sighed then walked back to the porch and sat down on the swing. I remembered the first time I was sitting on this swing and I felt this worried about my little girl it was right after her mommy had brought her home from the hospital.

Flash back

I sat there on the porch in the swing we had put in a few weeks ago when Jen really started to show. I was so nervous right now hints why I'm sitting out here. Jen just brought baby Lisa home earlier today and she wants me to stay with them. No I can't I'm too dangerous I need to still train. I shook my head. I really want to stay and they could use the help not to mention money but I could never live with myself if I caused any harm to them. I sighed closing my eye leaning my head back. What am I going to say to her? She doesn't even know anything about me and how dangerous I am. I sat there for awhile before I heard a crash and a loud cry. My eyes snapped open; I leaped to my feet and ran into the house up the stairs to the source of the cry. I busted through the door to the nursery to see Jen on the floor trying to crawl to the crib where the baby lay silent. "Jen what's wrong?" I asked while picking her up from off the floor. "Rane help her she needs our help she isn't breathing."

I genitally placed Jen down. I walked over to the crib placing my face close to the small baby's face, looking at her chest. Oh shit. The baby really wasn't breathing. I quickly began to perform CPR. After 3 sets of 15 pumps and 1 breath, I was set to do a forth when the baby started to whimper then cry hoarsely. I gently lifted and wrapped the baby in a blanket before turning to Jen. "Call the hospital and tell them that I'm taking Lisa in." she nodded her head weakly. I jumped out the open 2nd story window and ran down the road full speed making it to the hospital in a few minutes. I walked into the ER and up to the lady at the desk. "How my I help... oh my God security!"

"No please help her she isn't breathing right had her heart beat is irregular." I managed to get out before two armed man grabbed me as a nurse took the baby. "Lisa you'll be okay now I promise." I allow the two men to drag me outside to call the police when another nurse came running outside. "Let her go." "Why sue." "This is Rane she is a close friend to the mother of the baby and they called before she got here stating that she would be the one bringing the baby in." the men let me go. "Ma'am we are really sorry." "No its okay I understand. Can I go back inside and see if she is okay?" "yes ma'am you are free to go." "Thank you, Sue." "Don't mention it oh and Rane." I turned my head to her "yes sue?" "Leah misses you she cries and no one can calm her. If it's not a bother can you stop by a couple nights a week just to read her a bedtime story or to tuck her in like you used to." "Sure thing sue tell Lee Lee that ray will come to tuck her in once Lisa is back home safely."

A couple days later Lisa was back home and I was back on the porch on the same swing as that night. I sighed but this time I'm sitting here awaiting Jen's decision on if she still wants me to stay with them. It doesn't matter if she wants me here or not ill just watch Lisa from a far till she is off the breathing mechanism and could breathe on her own. "Hey Rane I would like you to..."

End flash back

I was shook out of my memories when I saw Lisa's car coming down the road. I watched as the car pulled into the drive way I watched as Lisa got out of the passenger side. She had some blood on her hand and tear stains on her cheeks. I walked and engulfed her in a hug. "Oh sweetie what happened?" she looked as if she was going to cry "All I remember was something about my earring, a flipped table, punching something, and blood. Can I go wash up now?"

"Of course sweetie. And I washed your towel it's in your bathroom." I let my arm fall to my side. She walked toward the house "Thank you" she said in a small, quiet voice. I watched her as she disappeared into the house. I felt a cold hand touch my back and I tensed instantly. Vampire. I turned for my eyes to fall upon a face I thought I would never see again. Mary? "Rane she is going to be okay. Don't worry about her so much she is a big girl."

"Easy for you to say, Alice. You only know her for what a year or two. She is my baby girl I was there when she was born."

"I understand that but Rane your not here mother your just her older sister." those words coming from her hurt my heart much deeper than it should have. "What do you know about her mother huh what do you even know what happened the day she died." she just shook her head. "Well I do I was there when it happened."

Flash back

It was sunny out with was unusual for forks especially during the fall. I had just came back to visit Lisa and Jen. Man I really missed them in the month I've been gone. It's nice to be able to visit them. "Hey Jen how's Li?" "She's really good though she misses her big sis." she said with a sad smile. "Aw cheer up." I gave her a hug even though I knew it did little to ease her pain. "Mommy where did you go?"

"I'm downstairs with Rane sweetie." she said wiping tears from her eyes. I hear tiny footsteps on the stairs. "Rane! When did you get back?" I chuckled catching the girl as she came in for a flying hug. "I just got here." then Lisa whispered in my ear "Rane can you help me talk mommy into going to the park. It's nice outside plus mommy loves the park and she seems a little sad lately." I nodded placing the small girl on the floor. "Hey Jen can we go to the park I think a good game of volleyball is in order on such a lovely day; plus we can have a picnic, and feed the geese." So with that said two of the most important people in my life got ready to leave (Jen going to the kitchen to make lunch for our picnic and Lisa grabbing the picnic blanket and the stones we watched her paint to weigh it down.) I grabbed the volleyball at the extra loaf of bread to feed the geese. "Jen are you okay? Li told me you haven't been doing too well as of late."

"I just heard word that Li's bastard of a father is filing for custody of her." I walked up and gave her a hug and just held her. "I told you before I won't let him hurt her like he hurt you. He can't win he doesn't have any way of saying you're a bad parent." "Big sis? Mommy. Are you alright? Why are you crying?" Lisa's tiny voice coming from the hallway. "I'm fine sweetie I'm just happy Rane is back is all. Are you ready to go?" Lisa nodded with a happy smile. We loaded up the car then put Lisa in the back seat and then I climbed into the passenger seat as Jen got in the driver's seat. Our ride to the park was filled with laughter and song. "Mommy mommy what about right there." Lisa said pointing to a big shady tree not far from the road we were on. "Sure sweetie that's a great spot what do you say Rane" Jen said sounding much happier.

"Good eye that's a great looking stop kiddo" I said with a warm smile. She seemed to beam at my praise. Jen pulled into the parking spot in front of the area we had all decided on. Jen got out helping Lisa out while I grabbed the picnic basket with our lunch and the volleyball, Lisa quickly ran toward the spot yelling to Jen that she wanted to race her. So she run and she began to gain on her but Lisa made it there before her. "Hey that's not fair Li you cheated you didn't even count." Came the smooth voice of Jen "Yes I did; in my mind." Lisa said in her own defense. I laugh at their antics. "Hey kiddo you wanna help me lay out the blanket?" "Sure Rane" Li helped me lay out the blanket and placed her special stones on the ends to weigh it down. "Sweetie do you wanna play first or feed the geese." Jen said lying close to Lisa on the blanket. "I wanna play first mommy and I call Rane she is on my team."

"Fine. Gang up on the old woman. I see how it is Li you don't wanna be on mommy's team anymore." "Nope because we lose every time to Rane" I laughed at that comment scooping her up. "Well how about you switch teams back and forth after each game Li so that way your mommy can have you on her team also." "Okay but I wanna be on your team first."

"Well okay what do you say Jen. Does that sound okay to you?" "Of course whatever makes my little girl happy." After 4 games it was tied 2 games for Jen and 2 games for me "Okay this is the last game before we stop to eat." "Okay mommy. Then are we feeding the geese?" "Yep now let's get this game started." We were half way through the game when a car came and sped through the parking lot, up on the grass and through our game. I froze as I saw that the car was head our way. I didn't know what to do, who should I save. I made eye contact with Jen and my answer was clear I closed the small distance between me and Lisa wrapping her in my arms shielding her from the car. All I remember was sound of breaking bones, shattering glass, and binding metal as I carried her safely away. "Mommy no mommy let me go I have to see mommy Rane help her please Rane she needs our help why won't you help her." Lisa screamed at me, but I already know it was too late I could smell her blood in the air and there was lots of it. She hit me over and over again crying. When I heard Jen scream out my name. I stiffened before letting Lisa go. She began running to Jen I didn't know what to do as I ventured close to where Jen's voice came from.

I came upon Lisa crying over her. It was a mind-binding sight the car had flipped after it had hit me and had landed on Jen's lower half of her body. Her torso was full of bloody cuts from the glass and other debris that had hit her. Her left arm was broken to where you could see the bone coming through the skin. "Rane come on help me we need to get mommy help please Rane help." comes Lisa's voice between sniffles. "Li sweetie I'm okay you can't help me. I love you baby you remember that always. You understand me." Lisa nodded then placed her head in Jen's chest as she bawled. "Rane promise me that you will take care of Li for me and that you'll keep your earlier promise." "I promise Jen, I promise." I sat there and held Lisa as her mother, and my best friend took her last breath.

End flash back

"You may have been there and have taken care of her by her mother's last wishes but you can't replace her mother." came Alice's voice after I had finished telling her the story. "I know I'm not her mother and I would never want to replace her but I promised her that I would watch after and take care of Lisa your right though I can't treat her like a child any longer, she just grew up way too fast."

I sighed "I think she is pushing me away now and that scares me she is the only one I have left I can't lose her." "But Rane you will if you keep treating her the way you have." "I know I just don't know what else to do. Anyway I'm going to go check on Li I'll be back. I left Alice there on the swing as I went in the house to check on Lisa I walked up to her door but there was no need to knock I could tell by the rhythmic breathing that she was asleep. So I returned to where I had left Alice "Well Alice it seems that Lisa is sleeping and it's about time for school to let out so would you like me to drive you home or do you have some other plans?" "I don't want to impose I could always call one of my siblings." "Non-sense you were kind enough to bring my baby girl home and sat through my boring sob story, the least I could do is drive you home."

"Okay if you're sure I'm not bothering you." I chuckled "just get in the car." I grabbed my keys from the bowl, closed and locked the doors. Then walked up to my SUV. (That's right I got a 2010 Nissan Rogue in metallic black.) I unlocked the doors and opened Alice's for her. "Um... thanks Rane but you know I could open my own door."

"Yes but I tend to do that. It has to do with the way I was brought up."

"Well aren't you the perfect gentleman."

"There is just one problem." I said getting in the car. "What is that?"

"I'm a female, silly" Alice busted into a fit of laughter. _God I missed that laugh. She looks sounds and even smells just like M__ary, but she isn't my Mary._ That's all I could think as I was driving down the road. The drive was oddly silent, for I couldn't think of anything to start a conversation with. We were almost to Alice's house when she got this far away glossed over look in her eyes. "Alice?" I didn't get a response. "Alice!" still nothing. I pulled over to the side of the road and took her shoulders in my hands genitally shaking her.

At first I still didn't get a response then suddenly her head snapped and her hand when up to her chest pulling out a very familiar necklace. I looked at it for a few minutes then my eyes returned to her face before returning them back to the road. "Are you okay?" I ask pulling the car back on the road. "Rane..." Alice started before going quiet. "We are at the right place, right Alice?" as I looked upon a fairly large house. She just nodded getting out of the car. "Welcome home sweetie. Where have you been the others said that you left with some girl and didn't come back. Are you okay?" "Yeah sorry I forgot to call Charles. I went to take Lisa home in her car and stayed to make sure she was doing alright." "I see and might I ask who might be dropping you off." oh well that is just Lisa's older sister Rane "Alice why don't you go in the house."

"What's wrong Charles?" nothing I just want to talk to our guest. I just watched as Alice nodded her head and went. "Hello again my friend" I laughed breathlessly "hello to you Charles. It has been ages since I've seen you last." "It has. So what brings up here? I can assure you that we are still vegetarians" "that much I can see" I said with a bright smile. "Well thank you for bringing Alice I hope it wasn't a bother."

"no not at all she is very well-mannered even if she is a little defensive about her opinion." that is Alice for you?" Charles said chuckling "well I do have one question for you." my expression turning sour "what is that Rane?" "Where did Alice get her necklace?" "Hmm... that is a good question but I'm sorry I cannot answer that for you for that is a question you would have to ask her yourself." "I see. I'm sorry but I must take my leave you know work and all. It was nice seeing you again my friend." "Oh of course and you are welcome anytime." I nodded my head pulling the car out of the driveway to the road on my way to work.

Lisa's POV

I woke up with tears in my eyes knowing it had something to do with my dream but I couldn't remember what it was about. Wiping the tears from my eye I checked the time. The clock readout 6:02pm. I sighed I still had about 30 minutes before the bonfire started. So I got up and picked out a black loose fitting shirt with white and yellow swirls and designs. I slipped on a brand new pair of black tights before heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. After checking everything in the mirror I added a bit of lip gloss to my lips. Perfect. Leaving the room slipping on a pair of black sandals. Now all I needed was to drive to la push. I made it just after 6:30 so almost all the guys were there but no Jacob or Angela so I slowly made my way towards the fire.

Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars.

I could really use a wish right now

Wish right now

Wish right now

Could we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now

Wish right now

Wish right now yeah

I walked around the camp fire looking at all the guys and shuddered at the sight half of them just a few weeks ago were normal high school sized boys now they looked like older college students muscular and well defined. _What the heck someone's got a steroid problem._

I could use a dream or a genie or a wish to go back to a place much simpler than this

Cause after all the partyin smashin crash and all the glitz glam and all the fashion

And the pandemonium and all the madness there comes a time where you fade to the blackness

You starring at that phone in your lap hoping that them people never call you back

But that's just how that story unfolds you get another hand soon after you fold

And when your plans unravel in the sand what would you wish for if you had one chance

So airplane airplane sorry I'm late I'm on my way so don't close that gate

And if don't make that than I'll switch my flight

And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

I watched the flame flicker till I felt familiar arms wrap around me. I felt at home, safe in his arms nothing could ruin this moment. We sat cuddled with each other awhile until I saw Angela's car pull up. I smiled my friend was finally here and I could finally enjoy my night.

Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars.

I could really use a wish right now

wish right now

wish right now

Could we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now

Wish right now

Wish right now yeah

Somebody take me back to the days

"Hey Angela" came the friendly greeting of the guys. "Hey guys I hope you don't mine that I brought a friend. She is new and I thought it would be nice for her to meet new friends." That's when I felt Jacob's arms leave me as he rose to greet the guest. "Bella?" he seemed to be surprised and confused. "Bella do you remember me. You use to come over and play with me well it was more like my sisters." "Jacob... Jacob black is that you?" "So you do remember me it has been a while like 10 years hasn't it." They seem to be familiar with each other _that stupid girl just has to show up everywhere._ "Hey Bella wanna go for a walk and catch up." "Sure!" well I had thought nothing could ruin my day more but I was wrong.

I say I'm hopin we can make some wishes out of airplanes

Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars.

I could really use a wish right now

Wish right now

Wish right now

I sat there dumbfounded. _How could he just leave me here like that especially for her_. I starred up in the clear night sky watching the flashing lights of a passenger plane pass by. Too bad you aren't a shooting star you could make everything right. I sat there for another 10 minutes before I told Angela that I was leaving. I got in my car and sped down the street. I whipped in the driveway knowing that Rane's car would not be there. I slammed the front door as I made my way in the house. I leant against the poor abused door. I dropped to the floor and used the door's shoulder to cry on. After a few moments of weakness I got up and went to my room hoping tomorrow would prove to be a better day.

Could we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now

Wish right now

Wish right now yeah

I could really use a wish right now

I could really use a wish right now

like like like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now

a wish a wish right now

Just as I laid in my bed I move to turn off my side lamp I heart leapt with joy. There on the desk lay my repaired set of earrings. How do you do what you do Rane? "Thank you" I spoke aloud to no one but I secretly hoped she could hear me. I put my head down with a small smile _maybe things are looking up already_.

Rane's POV

As I left the Cullen's house on my way home to get ready for work a thought crossed my mind. So I made a quick detour to the school. I pulled into the mostly empty parking lot, got out of the car. It looked just the same as it did all those years ago. I shook it off I was on a mission. I made my way through the building checking each room occasionally running into a teacher or student along the way till I reached my destination. It was there in the floor in room 210 and from the smell of it must be a chemistry class. Upon the floor there laid the missing earring broken into two pieces and bent. I smiled _I guess those shop classes I took like 20 years ago finally are coming in handy_. I walked through the campus I came across the old metal shop equipment out in the shed on the far side of the foot ball field. I looked around then snuck in to the shed. I tinkered with the old equipment to find that it was still in working order. After about 10 minutes of working on the delicate metal till it bent to my will I was able to repair the poor mistreated piece of jewelry. I was pleased with myself and I hoped Li would be happy. I then snuck back out of the shed looked around to make sure no one was looking before leaping the fence. As I was backing the car back out of the lot I was stopped by Mike Newton. _I was not in the mood for this little twit_.

"Hello sexy mama how are you doing?"

"Mike I'm too old for you and even if I wasn't it would still be a no so please leave me be." With that I drove off not letting him even reply. That darn kid is just like his father used to be. When I pulled into the drive way I noticed Lisa's car was missing. I sighed_ I guess I will just leave this in her room_. I left the car and opened the door glancing at the clock. Oh man I have an hour left before I have to leave. I shook my head as I walked to Lisa's room this had been a tiring day. I walked over to her night stand and placed the repaired earring in its rightful place next to its partner. I smiled I wish everything was that easy. I shook my head I don't want to think about her right now. I left the room to go down stairs grabbing a fresh towel on the way to my master bathroom. My mind was so jumbled. I had figured that one day I would run into someone the reminded me on her but I never thought that they would also have the ring I made her. My heart ached. It wasn't the only one that missed the intimacy and the love that we love what was that almost 90 years ago. No I have to stay in the present I have someone that I'm taking care of that I love. I sighed; it isn't the same I love Lisa as if she was my own offspring. I shut off the shower. _This has to stop_.

I dressed in my work outfit then combed my rapidly drying hair. I clipped on my id badge. Then throw on last glance at the clock as I was leaving the house. Twenty minutes left plenty of time. I hopped in the car starting it up. I turned on the radio because I couldn't stand the quiet right now. When I was flipping stations I heard airplanes by B.o.B ft Hayley Williams from paramour one of my favorite bands. I sighed turning off the radio. I decided riding in the silence was better than what was on the radio. I pull up to my job stepping out or the car I happened to look up seeing the lights of an airplane and laughed at the irony of the situation.


End file.
